<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you feel not alone? by chenjisthisandthat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970438">Can you feel not alone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat'>chenjisthisandthat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Jeno and Jaemin are best boyfriends, M/M, Short n sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun is having a tough time but luckily he has two people close to him to pick him back up off the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you feel not alone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

  <span>            It has now been three days, Renjun counts on his hand, since he’s last showered. He looks like shit, he’s been wearing pajamas since Friday, and he’s pretty sure there’s enough grease in his hair to cook four and a half eggs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Still, Renjun just rolls over in bed once more, ignoring the persistent dull ache in his limbs and the daunting, looming responsibilities of his disgusting room and upcoming exams. He’s been in bed for hours at this point. He’s not sure what time it is, or even what day it is. He’s missed all of his classes but he can’t bring himself to care. His phone has been dead for two days but he can’t find a reason to charge it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Everything feels pointless. Renjun is alone. He hasn’t talked to his friends in days. There’s a large part of him that wants to reach out, to charge his phone and ask for someone to save him from the pit he’s dug himself into. But who would he text? Does he have anybody? Sure he’s met a lot of people in his two years at college, and he has a friend group, but what does that mean? Does it mean anything? He has two boyfriends, and what? He doesn’t want to burden them. He’s tired of burdening people. Renjun is alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            He rolls over again, facing the wall. His stomach growls loudly, he can’t remember the last time he ate, or even went into the dorm kitchen. He hasn’t had the motivation to get up or do anything, the only thing he’s felt has been the dull burn in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            It hurts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun rolls over again. That’s all he seems to be doing these days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            There’s a sudden knock on his door that shakes him from his routine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Renjun! Open up!” Jaemin’s muffled voice bleeds through the cracks in his dorm’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun doesn’t react at first, instead just rolling over once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Renjun! I know you’re in there!” Jaemin knocks harder on his door. Groaning, Renjun rolls out of bed, moving towards the door. He unlocks it, opening it to reveal Jaemin and Jeno, each with bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Junnie!! I would hug you but you stink,” Jaemin says, brightly, inviting himself into Renjun’s dorm. He places his bag on Renjun’s desk chair, then turns towards Renjun’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey babe,” Jeno says, walking in after Jaemin, pressing a brief kiss to Renjun’s cheek. His bag bears the logo of the campus’ cafe. He sets that on the chair as well, which just so happens to be the only clean surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun just stands there, dumbstruck. His heart aches at seeing his boyfriends, but he still doesn’t understand why they’re there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Why are you guys here?” He asks, frowning. Jaemin frowns back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Baby, you haven’t answered our texts or showed any signs of life in 3 days, what do you mean why are we here?” Jaemin says, reaching over to cup his cheek. He pulls back his hand a second later, nose wrinkling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “You need to go shower, like right now,” he says, opening Renjun’s drawers and digging out a shirt and jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Is that my shirt?” Jeno asks, pointing to the shirt Renjun’s wearing with an eyebrow raised. Renjun just shrugs. It is, but that’s unimportant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Go shower, Renjun, we’ll clean up here,” Jaemin says, sweetly. He hands him his clothes, shower caddy, and towel, and gently pushes him towards the door. He feels like a doll, simply going along with what Jaemin says. He doesn’t want to shower, but he knows he won’t get any hugs until he does. As blank as he may feel, a hug does sound nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            So Renjun meanders down the hall to the bathrooms and takes a longer shower than usual, shampooing and washing up twice to properly clean himself. Donned in clean clothes, he runs his hands through his hair, marveling at the lack of grease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            He feels better than he has in days. He walks back to his dorm room, chin a little higher than it was before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey guys,” he says, pushing the door open. His dorm looks cleaner than it has in weeks. His bed is made, the dresser is void of clutter and his desk is actually usable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Woah,” he says, looking around the room. Jeno is lazing on his bed while Jaemin is neatly organizing his pencils. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey baby, you’re chattier than earlier.” Renjun shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Jaemin walks over to him, inhaling greatly, “and you smell much better,” he says, pulling his smaller boyfriend in for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun relaxes in his arms, letting his head rest on Jaemin’s chest. For the first time in a while, he feels content. He pulls away after a couple seconds, standing on his tiptoes to give Jaemin a quick peck on the lips. Jaemin smiles brightly afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m feeling a little better,” Renjun says. Jaemin hums happily, while Jeno turns to look at him, placing his phone down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            He squints at Renjun through his glasses. “Jun, have you lost some weight?” Jeno asks, pushing himself into a sitting position and motioning for Renjun to join him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun joins him, hopping up onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mm, you do smell much better,” Jeno says, wrapping an arm around Renjun’s shoulders. With his free hand, he reaches over and places a hand on his stomach, frowning afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “You have lost weight,” Jeno says, poking Renjun in the stomach, eliciting a giggle from the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “When was the last time you ate something?” Jeno asks, worry in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun shrugs. “I’m not really sure,” he says, truthfully. Jeno looks so worried. Why does he look so worried about Renjun? It makes his chest hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Well! Lucky for you,” Jeno says brightly, slipping off the bed to grab one of the bags on the chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “We brought you your favorite sandwich from the cafe,” he says, smiling at his boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            What neither Jeno nor Jaemin do expect, however, is for Renjun to promptly burst into tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun can’t help it. They seem to care for him so much. They brought him food, made him shower, got him out of his bed. They went out of their way just for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “You guys are so nice to me,” he cries, “you came to see me and brought me food and all of this nice stuff!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Jeno looks at him sadly, while Jaemin just looks shocked, rushing over to sit on the other side of Renjun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Renjunnie, of course we did, we care a lot about you,” Jaemin says, quietly, reaching over to brush tears off Renjun’s cheeks, while Jeno takes Renjun’s hands in his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “But I’m so,” Renjun sniffles, “I don’t know, I don’t know I just don’t want to burden you guys.” He cries harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh Junnie,” Jaemin reaches over, cupping both of his cheeks and pressing a long kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “You could never burden us, Jun,” Jeno says, rubbing his thumb over the back of Renjun’s hands. Renjun continues to sniffle quietly, eyes turned downwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun feels so loved it’s overwhelming. He doesn’t know what to say, he feels bad for every doubting his boyfriends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m sorry,” he hiccups, “it’s just, I doubted you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Renjun, listen to me,” Jaemin says, firmly, “we love you so much, you can talk to us about any of this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            With that, Renjun cries a little harder, turning to bury his face in Jaemin’s chest, while Jeno rubs his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “I felt alone,” he wails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh Renjun.” Jaemin hugs him tightly. Jeno joins in, hugging from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “You aren’t alone, you have us,” Jeno whispers, petting his hair. Renjun lifts his head from Jaemin’s chest, sniffling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun just whimpers, feeling pathetic and sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            He turns to Jeno this time, the other boy pulling him close in for a hug. Jaemin rests his head on Renjun’s back, while Renjun buries his face into the crook of Jeno’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Jeno hums happily, moving to wrap his arm around Jaemin as well, “my two boys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            After a while, Renjun pulls away, taking each boys’ hand in his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “I love you two. Thank you.” Renjun says, sincerely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Aww my Renjunnie being so sappy!” Jaemin exclaims, leaning forward to give Renjun an eskimo kiss, before actually pressing his lips to Renjun’s. Renjun hums happily, bringing his hand up to Jaemin’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Jaemin pulls away after a minute, “and I love you too, Junnie.” He gives a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey,” Jeno whines. Renjun smiles, turning to his other boyfriend and kissing him as well, cupping his cheeks. He feels Jeno smile into the kiss, hands holding his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Renjun pulls away, moving to hold both of his boys’ hands again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “As long as we’re around,” Jaemin looks over at Jeno, who nods, “you are never alone.” They both squeeze his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            And for once, Renjun believes them. He doesn’t feel alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!<br/>Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_<br/>Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat<br/>cc: @/chenjisthisand_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>